


With my Heart, I Will Protect You

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God forbid Lucifer want to be part of the family, no, he was always too stubborn for that. Fighting their father at every turn, when being told to do one thing it was always the opposite when actually being accomplished. Then Michael the good son, strong too, would be the one to clean up his mess and place their family back on that pedestal of fear that they held over others. In all honesty he didn't mind, fixing his little brother’s mistakes had become a custom he’d grown used to over years of taking the blame and sweeping his misfortunes under the rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my Heart, I Will Protect You

God forbid Lucifer want to be part of the family, no, he was always too stubborn for that. Fighting their father at every turn, when being told to do one thing it was always the opposite when actually being accomplished. Then Michael the good son, strong too, would be the one to clean up his mess and place their family back on that pedestal of fear that they held over others. In all honesty he didn’t mind, fixing his little brother’s mistakes had become a custom he’d grown used to over years of taking the blame and sweeping his misfortunes under the rug.

 

—But this time it was different, what Lucifer was asking went against what they stood for. They were only to bring harm to those that broke their laws; the rules were set in place for a reason. Why was it his brother’s mission in life to break them?

 

Father could never know, and Michael, well Michael would be the one to make sure that it was so.  
“How could you owe them that much money?” The elder brother roared, pacing the floor to keep himself busy. Let it not be said that he didn’t want to kill Lucifer himself at this given moment. “You know better.” Finally accompanied the question, a hand coming up to thread through his neatly combed hair, there was no way to sneak that amount passed their father.

 

The room was heavy with disappointment, no doubt could be felt by the younger male. When Michael was disappointed in him he could tell by the crease between his eyebrows and that frown, the one specifically for him. “I don’t know Michael, one thing led to another –and I just wanted –I wanted something for myself.” Lucifer shook his head because he didn’t expect Michael to understand, he never understood. Not when it came to their family –and more so his feelings. “Please Mocha; just help me this one time. One time and I will never ask again.”

 

Silence hung between them, Lucifer with his pleading eyes directed at his older brother, the eyes in which Michael could never say no to –and Michael conflicted between the rules and Lucifer. “Fine, I will help you but you must promise me that this will never happen again. –I do not care about the money.” His facial features softened but remained sad. –Oh, it was worry. “They could have killed you, did you even stop to think—“ But that questioned remained unfinished as Michael stormed out the parlor door toward his bedroom.

 

Under the fall of darkness throughout the city Michael left their home, the blond trailing not so far behind him. The car was started without a word as to where they were going or what had been planned. All that was known is Lucifer was to stay in the car as his older brother squared away his debt, one way or another.

 

Either way worked as long as Lucifer was safe.

 

It hadn’t taken long for them to arrive just beyond the gates to the well-known home of this rival, a rival in the sense the territory is always up for debate –but not many had the gull to pick a fight with their family. Not with the stories circulated of the blood they’d already shed. No one was the wiser; the headlights had been shut off as the pulled onto the long driveway.

 

“Stay here, Luca.” The elder brother demanded when the ignition was turned over, the soft rumble of the engine cutting off to the quiet buzz of the night. “I mean it.” He added as the door shut and the darkened form of his brother shifted in his seat.

 

There had been many a mission just like this one, a simple in and out under the cloak of night. Climbing fences and through windows didn’t bother the brunette in the slightest, it is what he’d grown up doing –hell it is probably what he would die doing.

 

He was quiet, slinking his way about the building with precision, the echo of voices giving plenty of warning as to where he could not tread. It was nearly mechanical, the way he traveled a job, they were all the same. Mobsters just weren’t as smart as they used to be, or maybe that was the toll the job had on you. Eventually you just stopped caring, stopped seeing them as people –at least intelligent people.

 

Five minutes in and he’d already entered the home, a new record, one that he would not be able to share with his father. Never leave your windows open after the sun sets, a fatal mistake many surprisingly made.

 

One by one each body fell to the ground, the silenced weapon kept the level of alert to a minimum. –And they’d always said no witnesses were to be left, the unwritten rules of a hitman’s handbook he supposed. Finally, after removing each threat to his little brother’s safety he entered the ornate doors to the bosses’ bedroom. How cliché was that?

 

A prayer was said over the man as he slept before the gun was positioned above his head; Michael hadn’t noticed the entrance of his brother to the house. Lucifer was quiet, which would definitely be something for the elder to be proud of. Then the trigger was pulled and the intake of breath from Lucifer brought to his attention the guest. Never had he dropped aim so quickly.

 

“I told you to stay in the car.” Michael hissed with no reply from the younger male, shoving him back the way they’d come. Careful to leave no evidence as to who had caused such a commotion in silence, he could only hope that Lucifer had been careful while walking through on his own.

 

Michael gripped the steering wheel tightly; the adrenaline from a job well done had him jittery and jumpy. –And Lucifer, Lucifer had no idea what to say. That had been the first time he’d accompanied his brother to a job, it had not been what he expected his eldest brother to do. A hitman, though it explained a lot of nights running into Michael cleaning his gun.

 

As they pulled up outside their father’s home they trudged their way in quietly, the lights were all out and Michael placed his gun atop the coffee table in the living room. “Why didn’t you tell me that is what you did for a living? I thought you were just going to talk to them.” The younger hissed in alarm, his eyes wide. Yes, he knew what his family was, but Michael? Michael was supposed to be good –and, and righteous, not a killer.

 

Without a word spoken the brunette whirled around shoving his younger brother up against the wall. Lips crashing upon lips in rough kisses and hands wound almost too tight in Lucifer’s hair. It was hot, desperate, driven by adrenaline, –and traces of worry that still plagued Michael. If this was the life they were going to lead this wasn’t going to be the one thing he’d regret not doing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my michiferiscanon blog.


End file.
